Reflections
by Crafter1452
Summary: Tamaki now an old man, reflects on the times he had with his now deceased wife. (VERY SAD)
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING:**

 **THIS STORY MAY MAKE YOU CRY**

* * *

It was a quiet evening. Tamaki Suoh, now approaching his 80th birthday, sat by the window looking outside. More servants than ever surrounded him. He could do very little on his own, but he would always talk up a storm about his day, when he was in the host club. The servants would nod and smile as he talked and talked, and his grandchildren rolled their eyes, as they didn't consider him very "hip" anyway. His son that was 35 years of age, sat near him. The two had a light conversation.

* * *

It's been 4 years since Haruhi died. She had a lot of medical difficulties in her final years, but still smiled. Even in her old age, she still had that warm smile. In the winter she would bake cookies, tell stories around the fireplace, and sit down and relax in her rocking chair and sweater, with the same smile. In the summer she watched the peaceful ambiance outside, and would often watch the younger people at the festivals. A sense of nostalgia would occur as she remembered when she was in their place, smiling and giggling as the celebration lingered. She smiled even during the last months of her life despite being bound to a wheelchair and having to take a variety of medications. Tamaki felt bad becuse he was too old and weak to take care of her. He could no longer carry her around safe and sound. All he could do has give her a short, shallow hug, and even that was hard to do given his weakness.

* * *

He struggled to stand. He relied on a cane to walk. He looked at old pictures of them. when they were still young. When they were still beautiful. When they were healthy. Most importantly, they were together. A memory came back to him.

* * *

 _Haruhi: Are you okay dear?_

 _Tamaki: Yes i'm fine, im worried about you. you've been so sick and i've grown too old to be able to take care of you._

 _Haruhi: I don't really care about all my diseases. I still love you. Would i recite my vows at our wedding if i didn't mean it?_

 _Tamaki: If you say so, But remember this, ill always see that beautiful princess no matter how weak or old you get._

 _*the two share a short lived hug*_

* * *

Tamaki began talking to himself.

 _Haruhi, you may be gone, but your still here in my heart. I remember the early moments we shared together. I was like a moth drawn to the flame. Once I laid eyes on you, I had to have you. Remember when you fell in the river and I caught you? I made a stupid decision then, and i'm sorry. I didn't mean to almost hurt your feelings when i was around that girl. I had no choice. We shared so many tender moments. Your graduated with high honors. We got married and i swore you were the most beautiful woman ever. Those vows we said to each other are still strongly remembered in my brain. I remember cuddling with you and whispering words of love on stormy nights. The holidays we spent together._

 _Our child is off to do great things. He's already married with 2 children! I know so because he has your fiery motivation and intelligence. We were left devastated after you died, But i know your in a better place. This word is too cruel for a precious angel like you. I love you, and i miss you._

A servant checked on him and the old man slowly drifted to sleep. He had a smile on his face.


	2. Bonus chapter

The next morning the old man never awoken. He died in his sleep. He was in a void of nothingness, then saw a beautiful place. He was no longer a human, but a transparent spirit. A loud thundering voice said, "Welcome to heaven, Tamaki Suoh". He saw his transparent spirit was of his young self. Many memories flooded back to him. Then he turned around, and there she was, his wife.

* * *

She was also a transparent spirit. Her white gown and pale skin gave her the appearance of an angel. He ran up to her with no hesitation, and the two shared a long, tender hug.

 _Haruhi: Hello again, my love._

 _Tamaki: I missed you so much. I'm nothing without you._

 _Haruhi: S_ ame with me, but we can be together forever in a happy place.

Tamaki: I love you so much.

* * *

The two were together forever. They would share acts of affection while watching the earth below. They soared through the beautiful heavens. They had more and more family come with time. All of them happy, smiling, free. All of them were home at last.


End file.
